


I will shiver the whole night through

by cheinsaw



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, dr3 spoilers, like i don't know if this is even a drabble it's SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheinsaw/pseuds/cheinsaw





	I will shiver the whole night through

Kyouko Kirigiri closes her eyes knowing she will not wake up.

She’s never been one to act rashly. Attempting to remove her bracelet might lead to a violent explosion, taking down not only herself but possibly the others around her. Killing Naegi is out of the question. The logical conclusion is simple: Kirigiri must die. She will allow the time to run out, allow herself to be poisoned, and that will be the end of it.

Naegi will go on. Asahina will go on. They’ll mourn her, fat tears pouring from their eyes and fists clenched at their sides. _Keep going, no matter what_ , is the only solace she can offer him as her parting words. (Telling anyone about her code would almost definitely lead to Naegi trying to sacrifice himself for her - and he’s already done that, and it’s not fair.)

So she simply smiles, savoring one last look at his face before she slips into the darkness. Even if it has to end like this, she’s glad she could meet him.

Perhaps, one day, she’ll see him again, in a far-off dream or some kind of happy afterlife. She can only hope. She hopes Naegi can too.


End file.
